


crash and burn (young and loaded)

by ciderpark



Series: Zoo!Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Zoo!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciderpark/pseuds/ciderpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gee has this crush, see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash and burn (young and loaded)

**Author's Note:**

> content: mikeyway being an ASSHOLE oh my god, swears, aliens, zoo!verse(de-personising of persons, people in zoos, uh... don't even know, really)
> 
> So this one day ages and ages ago, [**ladyfoxxx**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ladyfoxxx/) hosted a bandom funpile of love and awesomeness, see, and then I wound up posting [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/jiele/pic/000ky52h) pic of frankie, see, and then, with some promptng from my fellow chat-love-pileing-ers... this happened in my head. It's been forever, so I figured I should maybe offer it up to the internets. I would credit you all, but I have no idea who was in that chat, lol... I LOVE YOU ALL! HERE, HAVE A HORRIBLY TELL-FILLED FICBIT.
> 
> Totally unrelated title ganked from Na Na Na (Na&c) because I CAN. \o/
> 
> somewhere mikeyway is making :| faces at me for making him such a douche

The rapping on the lab's emergency exit almost startles Mikey into dropping the batch of samples he's just taken from the incubator.

"Mikey! Hey, Mikes, open the fucking door!"

The voice, slightly distorted by the ancient intercom attached to the door, grows more insistent as Mikey continues on his way to the bank of compartments along the back wall. Trio knows what kind of havoc Gerard will wreak if Mikey leaves them out of containment again. He'd almost been fired when Gee "accidentally" knocked the final products of a month's testing into the bucket of solvent Mikey had been about to clean the lab floor with.

"Mikey! It's fucking cold out here! Fucking hurry up!" The rapping grows louder. "Mikeyyyyyy!"

Samples safely locked away behind the softly-glowing green of a containment field, Mikey sighs and turns toward the door. He keys in the code to temporarily disable the door alarm and swings the door open, letting his older brother inside. Half-frozen magenta scarf ends smack Mikey in the face as Gerard stumbles inside and shoves the door shut against the damp winter wind.

Gerard unwinds his scarf fastidiously, hanging it over the back of one of the lab chairs, then shrugs out of his coat, dumping it on the floor by the exit. "Fuck, Mikes, leave me out there to freeze to death next time, huh?"

"I'm _working_ , Gee. I can't always stop what I'm doing to let you in." Mikey hangs the coat on the back of another chair. "And for fuck's sake, hang up your coat."

"That's why you should give me the access code. Then it won't be a problem!" Gerard sounds suspiciously chipper at the prospect.

Mikey snorts. "Like I'm gonna give you unrestricted lab access. You're a couple of wrong steps away from council surveillance, Gee. I could lose my job just for letting you in _here_ , much less down to the cages."

The grin on Gerard's face flickers. "I know, Mikey. I just... He... He's so..."

"So _perfect_ and _amazing_ and the best thing that's _ever_ happened to you." Gerard's eyes sharpen, and he takes a breath as if to reply. Mikey cuts him off with a shake of his head. "I'm not trying to.... Fuck, Gee, I just want you to be careful. He's a HUMAN, for fuck's sake. They're barely even capable of speech, much less complex emotion. You know humans only mimic the higher life forms in their environment to blend in."

"He's not fucking..." Gerard stops, wincing as he runs a hand through tangled red hair. "He's not mimicking."

"That's just what he wants you to think, Gee."

"He's _not_. I'd know if he was."

"Gee..."

"I'd fucking know, Mikey." Gerard sighs. "Gimme the code to get downstairs? It's different this week, right?"

"Yeah, they changed it last night." Mikey rattles off the security code to the cage level as Gerard bounces over to the lift. "Try and be quiet when you get down there, Gee. We got a new specimen in this afternoon. Another inked male. It's still under sedation, but the others might be spooked. We had a bit of trouble with it earlier. Patrick got bitten."

"Is he..."

"Patrick's fine, Gee. Didn't even need a medic. Just be careful. And if its sedation starts wearing off, come get me, okay? We put it in isolation, but if it wakes up now, it'll still upset the others."

Mikey sighs and turns to his workstation, missing the way his brother's shoulders slump. He still has to catalog the data they'd managed to collect from the new male before it _bit Patrick_ , what the fuck, and then he only has seven rotations until he has to be back to work. Only a few more hours, and then he won't have to even _think_ about humans or his brother's radical notions for two whole days.


End file.
